Unwanted and Broken
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: To feel unwanted in one thing. To feel broken is another. Let the two comfort one another. That's where the story begins. ONE SHOT.Hitsuchiru a.k.a HitsugayaYachiru. Enjoy. First Bleach fic. RR. please read it!


**Sandra: I jus started to watch Bleach, and right on, it rocks my world! It's the BEST! Man….breathe…ok, now, here's my first Bleach Fanfic, so enjoy.**

**SORRY IF IT'S OOC! THIS IS MY FIRST BLEACH FANFIC!**

**I honestly prefer this strange rare coupling, don't know why, but I do. So here we go. Hitsuchiru (Hitsugaya x Yachiru)**

**

* * *

**  
It was just another normal day in Soul Society, and it was pretty much normal in Seireitei, each Shinigami minding his or her own business, doing their chores, duties, training, whatever they would be doing to get through their everyday lives.

Within Seireitei was one particular Shinigami, a small pink haired bubbly Shinigami who should not be under estimated, was sitting on the roof, on a look out for her most favourite person in the whole of Soul Society.

"Ken-chan! Where are you?" She sang to herself as she scanned her surroundings, using one hand to block the light out of her eyes.

She crossed her arms and legs and pouted, disappointed as she could not find the Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, the spiky bell haired man with one eye patch on. Kenpachi Zaraki was no where in sight, and this made the pink haired Shinigami mad.

With determination in her eyes, she bounced up onto her feet, took a deep breath and placed her hands near her mouth.

"KEN-CHAN!" was all that could be heard yelled across the whole of Seireitei.

"ACHOO!" The man sneezed, blinking a few times as he shook his head.

"What's the matter Zaraki-san?" A female voice asked in concern.

"Iie…daijoubou." Kenpachi Zaraki said as he rubbed his nose lightly.

"Demo…what did you come here for Zaraki-san? You don't seem injured, and I don't seem to know what your reason of being here is." The women said.

"Well…Unohana-san…" Zaraki began, but was cut off when his body moved slightly forward.

The man turned his head and looked behind him to see a pink haired mini clinging to his back.

"Yachiru…" He was about to scold the small Shinigami for interrupting him but the girl beat him to it.

"Ken-chan! Where have you been all day! I've been looking all over for you!" She pouted.

"Ohayo Yachiru-san." Unohana said noticing the lieutenant of the 11th Division.

The pink haired girl responded to the call of her name by looking up to notice the 4th Division captain in front of her.

"Eh…? Unohana-san? When did you get there?" She asked, tilting her head in a confused yet adorable way.

"I was speaking to her before you came to interrupt." Zaraki stated. Yachiru blinked and rested her head in her arms which she folded and laid on Zaraki's shoulder.

"Continue." She said, happy that she found her captain, but her happiness faded soon after.

"I'm speaking with Unohana-san in private Yachiru." Zaraki said, Yachiru blinked, this was the first time Zaraki didn't involve her. It wasn't like the times he would get into a fight and ask to fight alone, this was a different not being involved, and it hurt her, but she smiled brightly and nodded. Jumped off the man's back and walked away with a light jump in her steps, just until she turned the corner before she walked sadly, head down, dragging her feet, no destination in mind. Just walking away and trying to forget that the only person that mattered to her just turned her away.

* * *

Somewhere else in Seireitei, another small Shinigami wandered around aimlessly as he tried to block out the image that kept running through his mind, the image the was breaking a part of his heart inch by inch, the image of the one person he cared and practically lived for has left him for another.

As the image constantly replayed itself in his mind like a movie, his feet took him as far away from the scene as possible. He jus wanted to forget. To pretend it never happened. To pretend that Hinamori Momo was not with another guy. To pretend that he lost all chances of being with her at all.

**Flashback**

The youngest captain of the Gotei 13 strolled around looking for a particular female lieutenant of the 5th Division. He had a surprise for her, and the surprise was in a big bag he had in his hand.

Walking along he noticed the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Kira Izuru. He followed after the tall blonde male, hoping the man knew the whereabouts of the girl he was seeking.

As he eventually caught up to the male, he was about to open his mouth to ask the question when suddenly his mouth jus grew wider and hung, no sound emitting from it as he saw Hinamori Momo, the girl he was searching for approach the blonde haired male as they both embraced one another affectionately.

"Took you long enough Izuru-kun." Hinamori said, looking up with sparkling eyes.

"Gomen ne Hina-chan, I had to finish some work before coming over. But the point is that I'm here now ne?" Izuru said, grinning down at the girl before giving her a peck on the top of her head.

That small peck was enough to send the young captain's world into oblivion as his eyes widened, his mouth moved, but still no sound came out, his body shook, his mind screamed to get away, but his feet were frozen to the ground.

Hinamori suddenly sensed another presence and looked past Izuru and noticed the 10th Division captain.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori cheered, but suddenly stopped in her tracks as she watched her best friend of so many years drop what he had in his hand as he turned away and ran.

"Shiro-chan…?" She whispered the nickname quietly.

"Hina-chan, what's up with Captain Hitsugaya?" Izuru asked as he turned to the direction the young captain Hitsugaya Toushirou disappeared to.

Hinamori suddenly felt sadness overwhelm her as she slowly walked towards the item on the floor and opened the bag to find shattered pieces of watermelon.

"Shiro-chan…" She said, looking up at the direction the male disappeared.

**End Flashback**

Toushirou stopped and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes tightly, scared that he may actually let loose a few tears of sadness.

"Why Hinamori? Why did you have to…?" He suddenly sunk to the ground and curled up. The only reason he was there in the first place was because of her. So he could be closer to her. Just so that the chances were still there. So that he could keep an eye on her. So he could ask her. So that she could be his. So that they were together. He didn't want to become a Shinigami in the first place, but as Hinamori was so desperately wanting to be one, she entered the academy, and eventually she passed. And not being with her or being able to see her made him sadder as each day passed, he felt incomplete. So he entered the academy, took the exam and passed with flying colours, given the name of the young genius. And was very soon made captain. That however didn't matter to him, as what did matter was that he was able to see Hinamori again and be with her again.

He always felt more than just friendship for the female, yet he never had the courage to tell her.

Yet this very day, when he gathered the strength and courage to face his fears and tell her, things had to turn around on him. He knew he was ready for rejection, but he was not ready for this. No. He never expected this to be one of the outcomes.

He felt like such a fool. A broken fool at least, and a broken fool he stayed sitting there against the wall as hours went by, surprisingly, no one has gone past him once.

* * *

Yachiru sighed as she sat on the roof of a random building, staring at nothingness ahead of her; before she knew it the sky was already dark as night took its place. She rested her chin against her folded arms, laying on her front as she looked ahead, sadly. Her usual bubbly, hyper, happy self has disappeared.

"Ne, Ken-chan, what did I do wrong?" She asked, hoping to get an answer.

Before she met Kenpachi Zaraki, she was just a small nameless girl, no family, no friends, that were until she met the man, who gave her a name, who took her in, her saviour, her partner, her friend, and most of all… her family.

To her, Kenpachi Zaraki was like an older brother, he was always there for her, he would take care of her, and he was always with her, and most of all, he was the only one who fascinated her immensely and the only one who made her happy. He was the only one she cared about.

But at that moment earlier on, when she had an unwanted feeling from the man she scared about, she felt herself shatter, as if someone plunged their hand into her body and ripped her heart out, and that someone was Zaraki.

Tears welled up in her eyes and soon after they began to fall, "Ken-chan…" She muttered. There she stayed for a while, crystal tears rolling down her flawless cheeks as the evening breeze tried to comfort her. Even the sky felt her sadness as small drops of rain began to fall, but only gently as to not hurt the small Shinigami.

* * *

Eventually Yachiru stopped crying, sniffling as she lifted her head, looking up at the sky, watching the tears of the sky fall. Her eyes followed the drops down to the ground, and that's when she spotted someone else nearby, someone who was sitting down on the ground. She rubbed her nose with her sleeve before jumping down from the roof and landing soundlessly in front of the person.

She tilted her head in confusion as to why the person sat there on the ground, especially when she recognised the silvery white hair and the white haori that the person wore.

"Ne, Captain Hitsugaya, why are you sitting there on the floor?" She asked, bending forward slightly as she neared the young captain.

"Not much." Came the muffled answer, but Yachiru sensed something odd about the way he said it, her eyebrows quirked as she tried to figure out the reason to the captain's weird behaviour. Normally Hitsugaya Toushirou was a cool, mature kind of guy, who always stood his ground and let no one look down on him, but at this moment he looked pretty defenceless and upset according to the atmosphere.

"Ne, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yachiru began, she looked at the captain for any response, there was just a slight shifting.

"Can I join you?" She asked, she noticed that he suddenly tensed a little, barely noticeable but he did.

"Ah. Go on then." He answered, still not looking up. Yachiru pouted, but took a seat next to the male.

She placed her hands by her side as she kicked her feet up and down lightly, as she watched the rain drops send ripples in the puddles formed on the ground.

"Why are you out here?" It was said quietly, but Yachiru heard it, and she smiled at the Captain's conversation starter.

"Just thinking." Yachiru answered simply, but as to not finish the conversation she also added, "What about you?"

There was a moment of silence. "The same." Came the reply.

"You seem sad." Yachiru stated, looking up into the sky as more clouds seem to be covering up the sky, blocking the view of the stars and moon.

"So do you." Yachiru turned to Toushirou at his reply to notice him lifting his head and also turning to look at the sky.

"Surprised you're not with Zaraki-san." The male said, watching the droplets fall down on him.

"Iie…I'm not with him today…" Yachiru said her voice sadder than she was supposed to let on.

"Something happen?" Toushirou said as he turned his attention to the small pink haired Shinigami. He noticed her face wasn't as bright and cheerful as it usually was.

"Betsuni…" She answered, but her voice and expression said the opposite, Yachiru not realising that Toushirou was actually looking at her.

"Ah, it seems we're both in a similar situation, ne Yachiru-san?" He said as he turned his attention back to the sky just as she turned her attention back to him.

"Is Matsumoto-san not talking to you?" She asked curiously, that's when Toushirou laughed lightly, his second bit of happiness all day since the morning before his world disappeared. The mere reminder of what happened earlier caused his mood to change back to how it was, and Yachiru noticed.

"Daijoubou?" Yachiru asked, Toushirou blinked and turned to stare into Yachiru's crimson/brown concerned eyes. He kept staring, it was almost like looking at the blood on your hands after a battle, it fascinates you no matter what.

Yachiru was caught in the moment as she stared into the captain's green/teal eyes, it wasn't only the captain that felt like he was staring at something else, the small lieutenant did too. To her, she felt as if she was in a forest, as if her surroundings has suddenly changed to a place of luscious grass and giant trees that surrounded her, and it felt warm, and calm.

Caught up in this world, Yachiru's hand unconsciously reached up, and it gently stroked Toushirou's cheek, this snapped the captain out of his trance, but it didn't for the female, as Toushirou sat there, bewildered by the gentle touch against his skin, suddenly his eyes slipped shut as he unconsciously moved deeper into the touch.

Yachiru closed her eyes, her mind still caught up in this beautiful world she was in at the moment, she felt warm, she felt calm, as if all her worries had gone away, and she smiled.

Toushirou's eyes opened slowly as the warmth and gentle hand against his face disappeared, and suddenly his eyes shot open in surprise as he felt something bump into his shoulder. He turned his head, and then calmed down, as he realised it was Yachiru who fell asleep against his shoulder. Suddenly the warmth came back, and he unknowingly smiled gently, looking back up at the sky to realise that it was still raining, but only lighter than earlier. He turned his attention back to the sleeping girl and sighed.

'She'll get ill if she stays out here any longer.' He thought as he gently pulled the girl into his arms before standing up. In a flash, he disappeared, and made his way quickly back to shelter.

* * *

As he neared the 11th Division Squad Building, he suddenly halted, remembering the girl's sadness. Looking down at the smaller one, he shook his head and sighed, turning on his heel, he made his way back to his own place.

When Toushirou entered the building, he placed the girl onto his bed/futon as he went back to shut the door. Taking off his shoes and the haori, he put them to one side and walked back to the girl; gently he placed the blanket over her little form and tucked her in.

Heading over to his desk, he looked at the paper work he had to do, rubbing his temples. 'I shouldn't have stayed out so long.' He thought, then he realised in surprise that Matsumoto hasn't come to look for him.

As he discarded the thought, he picked up the first piece of paper from the top of the pile and began doing his work as the pitter patter of the rain drops as well as the gentle breathing from the other Shinigami kept him calm.

* * *

Vision blurry, Yachiru reached up a hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she looked at her surrounding, bolting up as she did not recognise where she was. Looking around frantically, she was about to cause a commotion when she noticed the sleeping form of none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou. Blinking a few times, she stood up gently, picking up the blanket on her way and walked over to the sleeping captain who was hunched over the desk, finished paper work piled neatly to one side.

Yachiru smiled and placed the blanket on Toushirou.

"Arigatou Captain Hitsugaya-chan." She whispered before leaving the building, just missing Toushirou's muttered words "…same to you too Yachiru-san…"

* * *

"Yachiru, where have you been all yesterday?" Zaraki asked the small pink haired Shinigami as she entered the squad building. Yachiru blinked, before he face brightened up at the concern Zaraki was showing.

"OHAYO KEN-CHAN!" She sang as she jumped on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant, where was you? Captain Zaraki was really worried about you." Ikkaku said as he strolled over with Yumichika.

Yachiru ignored the baud shiny head 3rd officer and continued to swing her legs lightly.

"Ne, ne, Ken-chan, what do you want to do today?" Yachiru asked happily.

"Yachiru, answer my question." Zaraki said.

Yachiru stopped and blinked, then shrugged and smiled, "I was out!" She cheered.

Zaraki decided not to continue, "Whatever." He said, Yachiru just giggled and went back to swinging her legs again. To everyone else, things were normal like they usually were, but there was just one thing that nobody would notice, and that was Yachiru's smile was brighter than it usually was, because now, she had two people that cared about her and two people that she cares about now.

* * *

'Captain Hitsugaya-chan…' Went through her mind as her smile suddenly gotten brighter.

Toushirou blinked as he finally woke up, yawned as he stretched his body, regretting that he fell asleep on the table as his body ached. He then noticed the blanket that was on the floor around him which fell when he stretched.

Looking at the item, he turned his head and noticed the female Shinigami that occupied the bed last night was gone. He sighed, got up and walked over to his bed placing the blanket down as he made the bed. He grabbed his haori and slipped it on. A smile slowly crept on his face without him knowing.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called as he stood up and headed over to his desk, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Ohayo Captain Hitsugaya." It was Matsumoto.

"Ohayo." Came the reply as Toushirou sipped his tea.

"You seem to be in a good mood today captain." Matsumoto said as she strolled over to her squad captain.

"What make's you say that?" He asked, placing the cup down and picking up the papers he finished the night before.

"Well, you have the biggest smile on your face which I have never seen, and you seem to have finished your papers too." Matsumoto said, stopping in front of her short captain.

"Tell me, is it to do with a special little lady?" The women asked bending forward to stare her captain in the eye, and strangely enough, a blush tinted the cheeks of the silvery/white haired boy.

"Betsuni…" He said, turning his gaze away from the women as he walked past her.

"Come let's go." He said, putting on his shoes before leaving the building.

Matsumoto grinned to herself. 'About time captain, about time.' She thought.

* * *

As lieutenants made their way to meetings and captains made their way to their meetings, it seems everyone's mood was somewhat lighter. Maybe it was the rain that night that let everyone rest peacefully, or maybe it was the bright warm sun up in the sky, either way everyone felt as if they didn't have a care in the world, everyone except one person.

"Ne, Hina-chan. Daijoubou?" Izuru asked Hinamori as they made their way to the meeting.

"Iie…Daijoubou." Hinamori said looking up to her blonde boyfriend, putting on a smile.

"It's just you seemed distracted and upset since yesterday and…"

"Iie, I'm fine, really, don't worry Izuru-kun." Hinamori said as she took Izuru's hand into her own and gave it a light squeeze, the male smiled and gently squeezed the girl's hand back.

As the two approached the meeting point, they saw Yachiru and Matsumoto conversing quite intensely, curiously they wandered over to see what's happening.

"…demo Matsumoto-san, Captain Hitsugaya was so sad!" Yachiru said as Hinamori and Izuru neared.

"It doesn't mean that I did anything, I hardly say him at all yesterday." Matsumoto said in her defence.

"Of course it was you! Who else would it be?" Yachiru pouted, placing her little hands on her waist as she pouted, staring up at the much taller female.

"What's going on?" Izuru asked, both females turned their attention to the blonde.

"Ne, Matsumoto-san made Captain Hitsugaya sad yesterday and she won't admit it!" Yachiru said, pointing up at Matsumoto.

"I didn't do anything! And besides, he seemed pretty happy this morning anyway!" Matsumoto said.

"Shiro-chan was sad yesterday?" Hinamori asked in concern.

Matsumoto turned her attention to Hinamori and smiled, "Don't worry, he's happy now, and it's all thanks to…you…" Matsumoto turned her attention to Hinamori's hand which was clutched in Izuru's hand.

"What are you two…?" Matsumoto started.

"Didn't you know Matsumoto-san? These two have been dating for quite a while." A red headed lieutenant said as he strolled over to the group.

"Renji-kun…" Matsumoto said, disbelief in her voice, she turned her attention back to the dark haired female.

"Hinamori-chan…where was you yesterday?" Matsumoto asked.

"I was with Izuru most of yesterday." She answered back honestly.

"Then…" Matsumoto was confused… her theory should be correct though, she knew her captain had a crush on Hinamori since the first time she met him, and according to her theory, they would eventually be together, and jus this morning he blushed when she mentioned girls, but yet…

"OI MATSUMOTO-SAN! Stop trying to change subjects!" Yachiru said, pulling at Matsumoto's sleeve.

"Change what subject?" Renji asked, getting himself involved in the conversation.

"Yesterday, Captain Hitsugaya was sad, and it was all Matsumoto-san's fault and she won't admit it!" Yachiru explained to the red head.

"Oh, Matsumoto-san, that's not good…" Renji said jus to be cut off.

"It. Wasn't. ME!" She exclaimed, glaring scarily at Renji.

"Ah, meeting's about to start." Izuru said, cooling the atmosphere as he led the group into the meeting.

* * *

In another meeting in another building somewhere on Seireitei, all the captain's of the Gotei 13 was in two rows and one was at the top in the middle as they discussed and debated about certain matters.

'Yare, yare, there we go again, old men and their stupid argument again. What a pain.' Toushirou thought as he diverted his attention anywhere but at the group of bellowing captains. His thoughts suddenly trailed off to Yachiru, and the smile reappeared on his face again. Just remembering her smiling face and her eyes made him feel like smiling.

Soon, his train of thoughts was cut off by the sentence "Meeting dismissed."

With that, he turned and began walking out of the room slowly like he usually does.

* * *

The day went back as usual, and jus like every other day, people did chores, people worked, people trained, and jus like every other day, night time comes, the time when some are on duty, whereas others are asleep.

Laying on their bed, there was one Shinigami who jus couldn't fall asleep as they kept tossing and turning, before finally sitting up and pouted, conking her head with her fists.

"Ah! Go sleep already!" She scolded herself as she dropped back down and threw the covers over herself once again. But no such luck.

"Why can't I go sleep?" She thought, getting back up and heading to her window, looking out to the night sky, there were stars and the moon was clear. Deciding a walk might help get rid of some of her energy, she threw on her robes and put on her shoes before making her way out, jumping from roof to roof, keeping her eyes on the moon except for the direction she was heading.

Just then she accidentally lost her footing and began to fall from the roof.

Landing gracefully on her tiptoe she wiped away imaginary sweat and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yachiru-san?" came a familiar voice, Yachiru blinked and looked around her, then looked down to realise she what or to be precise, who she was standing on.

"Captain Hitsugaya-chan!" She cheered, jumping to the floor before jumping onto the males back, hanging over his shoulder.

"Ne, what you doing out here so late at night?" She asked, Toushirou blinked at the girl's closeness, but ignored it as her hyper happiness became a little contagious, a smile grew on his face.

"Ah, I could ask you the same thing. Didn't you know little children shouldn't be awake at this hour?" He joked around, tapping her nose with his index finger.

"I'm not a child!" She pouted, conking the male on the head.

Toushirou laughed and rubbed his head.

"Well you sure do act like one." He said grinning lazily.

"You're mean." Yachiru said, poking out her tongue.

"So why are you out and about?" Toushirou asked as he began walking again, Yachiru still hanging off his back.

"I couldn't go to sleep." She said, folding her arms on Toushirou's shoulder.

"I see…" He said, as their conversation fell into silence. He continued walking around for a little longer.

"How was your day today then Yachiru-san?" He asked. No reply. "Yachiru-san?" He tried again, then turned his head to realise the girl has fallen asleep on him, he smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Yare, yare, aren't you just troublesome." He whispered, walking towards the girl's squad building.

"…you're troublesome…" Yachiru muttered as she tilted her head so the she was facing Toushirou's neck still fast asleep. Her warm breath tickled his neck, sending shivers down his spine with every breath she released. Toushirou smiled at this.

* * *

When he finally reached the squad building, he noticed some of her squad members.

"Oi, you there." Toushirou said. The man with the thin moustache looked over.

"AH! Captain Hitsugaya! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE!" The man asked in fear.

"Ah, where is Yachiru-san's living head quarter?" Toushirou asked.

"Uh…it's that way, take the right and then walk straight then take a left and it's straight, you can't really miss her door." The man said, sweat dropping at the thought of Yachiru's door.

"What's your name?" Toushirou asked, the man stuttered, fearing the worst.

"A-A-Ama-A-A…MAKIMAKI SIR!" He said, then realising what he said, his head dropped. He just called himself by the nickname their right now sleeping lieutenant gave him.

"Ah, well, take her back." Toushirou said, motioning to Yachiru with his head. The man nodded and walked over, trying to pry his lieutenant off the captain, but with no such luck, she was gripping on tightly, and she was STILL asleep.

Toushirou sighed. "Where does she live again?" He asked.

* * *

When he reached the door, he sweat dropped, on the door was a sign hanging off it saying "Yachiru" in big messy letters. And on the ground was a colourful doormat, handmade of course.

'Why didn't I expect it?' He thought before opening the door and walking in, shutting the door before proceeding any further.

When he neared the girl's futon, he sat down and gently lowered the girl, grabbing hold of her hands, he noticed how little they were in his palms, but shook the thought off as he tried to pry them off of his haori, no such luck. Suddenly he grimaced. From the night before, his back was aching, and now it was kicking in again, and suddenly Yachiru yanked him down and he fell, now lying next to the pink haired Shinigami and in her embrace. He blushed crazily as all the different tones of red washed over his face.

This was one of those situations he doesn't want to be caught in, slowly grabbing hold of her hands again, he tried to pry her hands off, but no luck, she held onto his haori tightly, sighing, he took off his haori and slipped out of it as well as Yachiru's embrace.

Sitting up next to the girl who was now hugging his haori, he smiled gently, pulling the covers over her, he looked at the girl with a sense of awe. Wiping away a stray strand of hair that fell onto her face, he let his hand trail to her cheek before pulling away and standing up.

"Oyasumi Yachiru-san." He said before leaving the building.

* * *

Yachiru felt at peace, she felt calm, and most of all, she felt relaxed. Slowly, she inhaled, a familiar scent entered her nose, 'Captain Hitsugaya…?' She recognised the smell, and opened her eyes to realise she was back in her own room.

"A dream…?" She thought, sitting up, running one hand through her hair.

She could've sworn that he was there last night, and that she didn't imagine that gentle touch of his. Suddenly she noticed she was gripping something, looking down she saw a haori, with the number 10 printed on the back.

She grinned, looking out the window at the sunny sky as she watched a pair of birds fly past together.

* * *

Toushirou opened his eyes as he sat up, stretched and yawned.

'What a dream…' He thought, thinking about his dream last night.

In it, he was out on a walk, when he suddenly met up with Yachiru, and they was out strolling together when she fell asleep, he took her back to her room, and then when he tried to lay her down, he fell down beside her and at that moment, he felt complete.

Then when he got up, he had to leave his haori behind, and he watched her sleep for a moment, she looked peaceful, so delicate. Yet he kind of missed those crimson/brown eyes which mesmerised him before.

Then he left her. That was the end of his dream.

He groaned as he rubbed his temple when he looked at his clothing, he was wearing the robes from the night before…where was his haori then?

Looking around his room, his white haori which showed his captain stature to others was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly worry turned into happiness as a smile formed on his face.

* * *

And they both said, "It wasn't a dream…" with a smile…

**Owari?**

**

* * *

**

**Sandra: Do you think I should make a sequel? I been typing this for three hours, I'm tired now. So if you want a sequel then you guys better review! Or just review anyway!**

**This is my first Bleach Fanfic and I'm sorry if they were OOC, but it can't be helped!**

**Share the joy of Hitsuchiru! JA NE!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
